


Caught in a (Midst of) a Lie.

by writing_blockhead



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Closet ARMY Katsuki Yuuri, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Whipped Victor Nikiforov, bc let's be honest he very much is, i figured the title would be like that bc it's genius, there's actually no cheating in here if you're concerned about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_blockhead/pseuds/writing_blockhead
Summary: Victor sometimes gets to hear Yuuri sing, and his voice is like you applied melted butter and sugar on Adam Levine and make him Japanese. When he thinks Victor isn't keen of his hearing, he hums when he's scrubbing himself clean on the bath in the onsen. When he's at the shower at St. Petersburg, Yuuri sings as if he was a featuring artist in a late night American television show, or maybe carpooling with James Corden.But when Yuuri has his day off and Victor doesn't, and he just came back from training, he starts to hear rather passionate singing and the mildly loud music that he's never heard before.





	Caught in a (Midst of) a Lie.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, the ARMY sucked me in with their amazing talented boys. i hate them, they're so great. also Yuuri would definitely sound like Jimin singing in Japanese (refer to: "Blood Sweat and Tears" Japanese Version) bc he's perf for it. but he'd also definitely sound like my bias, Jin, when he's singing all too sweetly and softly.
> 
> also this may be the result of my own doing, which is Yuuri with an AGUST D exhibition skate because i like him as a closet ARMY. i drew Yuuri on that after looping AGUST D in an unhealthy amount of times.

It's worth mentioning that Victor doesn't judge people from their music tastes, no matter how trashy, indie or whatever adjective you can fill in it is. He tolerated Georgi's plethora of playlists, ranging from road trip-worthy jams to a playlist dedicated to how horrible Anya was to him,  ~~which is basically a heartbreak playlist,~~  so he can deal with the weirdest or the subjectively—maybe objectively—trashy songs.

Victor is only human, after all, so he has opinions and outlooks in many things.

His Yuuri is in the living room, dancing and singing and is very oblivious to the world that he doesn't notice Victor's arrival and Makkachin, jumping alongside him as if they're playing. The Bluetooth speakers are blasting music from Yuuri's phone, and it's emitting a rather lovely yet unfamiliar tune with a language that indecipherable to his Russian and English ears, maybe even extending to his minimal knowledge to Japanese. But whatever song it was, his lover seems to enjoy it with vigor that, making him sing along and dance that captivates Victor and leaving him stuck and mesmerized.

The way that Yuuri sings like he's in his lonesome in a desolate concert stage; freely and loudly and passionately, as if he's in his own world or he's a singer in his tour. Freeing himself by breaking the steel cages with the tenor voice and a rich timbre, shaking everything and breaking the prison he's in. Within the free expanse of the unoccupied space of the living room, the Japanese boy dances, oozing out elegance, as of he's on back on the rink. He looked like he twitches as he dances, but Victor knew that's just the nature on how the dance is supposed to be; telling a story by movements. The coach can see desperation and an overwhelming need to escape on the clutches of something holding his student back, shown with his jagged yet smooth movements.

To simply put, Yuuri was getting the turnt the fuck up by a kjghpillion notches.

Victor is super whipped and immersed at his amazing and talented lover.

But, to put plainly, what the hell is this song and why is it making him feel things such as sadness, pity, awe and whipped?

Also, what language is this because he's very sure that this isn't Japanese. He could near Yuuri waver at some points of his self-absorbed display of a extra talent, and he's pretty sure there's no "eo" or "eul" in the Japanese alphabet.

The skater just shrugged his thoughts off, kicked his shoes off and went towards the dancing man. He stood still for a while, listening to the beat of the song and watching how Yuuri dances, and once he got the gist of it, he grabbed Yuuri's hand and let followed him. The Japanese man opened his eyes at the sudden warmth on his hand, slowing down his movements to see who's the owner of the hand, but he knew better to expect that it belongs to a man with a set of warm loving eyes.

 _"Tadaima."_ He greeted, and then moved away from his lover. In the midst of it, Yuuri automatically let his body go towards Victor, already missing his touch. He always craves for his lover's touch, no matter now small it is. "Don't worry, dear," With a lilt on his voice, he cooed. "I was just simply following the way you danced around."

"Oh!" Yuuri exclaimed, a little pink flush spreading on his face and went to grab his phone. The song halted in an abrupt stop, just as it was getting into the presumed chorus, deflating Victor a little. His lover sheepishly gave him an apologetic look and asked with a shy tone, "Was it too loud from outside? I just woke up from a nap and I needed to stretch out a bit, so I played some songs that I kinda like."

Now that was new. " _Kinda_ _like_ is an understatement, Yuuri," Victor mused, going over to Yuuri and pulling him close to embrace him. Touch-starved, Yuuri buried his face into this lover's shoulder and snuggled even further to Victor, inhaling his scent and finding comfort on it, even if he smells very sweaty. "What was that song, dear? I've never heard of it and it sounds amazing." The Japanese man hesitantly pulled his face away for a moment, replying, "It's 'Lie' from Park Jimin, one of the vocalist members from a Korean idol group." He promptly buried his face back into the man's shoulder and began to slowly rock themselves back and forth together, enjoying each others' presences.

Victor hummed in interest, musing, "Is that so? Why is he the only one singing, though?"

Yuuri decided that his lover wanted to talk after long day, he doesn't mind, so he pulled his face out of Victor's shoulder and rested his chin on it. "That's his solo track in their album 'Wings,'" He answered, swaying themselves back and forth. "Their songs regularly consist of them, singing and rapping their assigned lines—unless Jin gets his damn lines—but they had their solo tracks in the album, seven for each member."

Victor hummed in interest and let his hand that rested on Yuuri's waist go to the top of his head instead, patting it and stroking his fluffy hair. "You know," The Japanese man ponders and lets his hands travel from the small of his lover's back up to his shoulder blades, tapping on the shoulder blades in a beat of a song in his head. "I never would've thought you'd like nor just be interested this kind of music, Vit'ka."

"What kind of music man would you take me for?"

"Classical, opera, jazz?"

Victor simply chuckled as he pulled away from Yuuri and reached out for his phone. He was delighted that the song was still the same and he played Lie, restarting it and lowering the volume. "Darling, I am only human; I too love the occasional trashy pop or EDM," He says, making his little way back to his significant other, a hand outstretched. "Want to start over?"

Yuuri darted his eyes on Victor's open palm in front of his and then back to the man himself. As the arpeggio ascends, the man simply smiles as his hand is with another, warmth. It doesn't matter which man. Their hands are intertwined and it'll take a while for those interlocked fingers to separate.

* * *

"Okay, I am serious about this; I actually am interested with this K-pop boy band you like, Yuuri."

Yuuri snorted and muttered under this breath, "I caused a man to join the damn ARMY. Who would've thought?" After feeding Makkachin his early dinner, the man skipped over to his partner, swiftly grabbed his phone, sat down beside him on the couch and typed something on the screen. Yuuri immediately gave it back to Victor, who's looking at a YouTube search results of "bts spring day." The Russian man's eyebrows raised up in confusion and interest, curiosity piqued.

"What will I be expecting in this video, dear?" He asked, beaming to his lover next to him. "I'm actually very excited for this!" Yuuri laughed softly, grabbed his pair of earphone while saying, "Oh, the music video's pretty. BTS always outdid themselves in the video production." With the jack connected on Victor's phone, an earbud each on their ears and the volume in a modulated level, Victor pressed play and let themselves get sucked in the lovely set of pipes and an impressive display of tongue technology.

* * *

**_"ACHOO!"_ **

With a rather large sneeze, the man slipped on the floor and fell on his ass.

"Jiminnie-hyung! You okay? Got a cold?"

"I'm okay! And I'll manage. Maybe I'll drink some medicine after practice."

With a shrug, the man continued to dance, counting the beat mentally in his head.

"1, 2, 3, 4..."

**Author's Note:**

> if you're curious, i headcanon Yuuri that his bias list consists of Jimin, Suga and Jin. i added Jin not because he's my bias **(aha ang iyang mga linya putangia)** , but because Jin has a few similarities with Victor:
> 
>   1. broad shoulders
>   2. The Forehead
>   3. has a squished heart-shaped smile
>   4. E X T R A
>   5. dork
> 

> 
> really, i just wanna write Yuuri jamming out to LIE tbh. and maybe Victor turning into ARMY. or both of them dancing slowly to nice and sweet BTS songs tbh.


End file.
